


A Crisis is Imminent: The Destruction of Earth Two

by AmberRunnel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti-matter, Arrow 8x01, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Destruction of Earth-Two, Do Jesse and Harry survive?, Earth-Two, Gen, The first casualty of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRunnel/pseuds/AmberRunnel
Summary: The destruction of Earth-Two from the perspectives of the few who have dealt with the fallout.(Characters that have appeared on the Flash)





	A Crisis is Imminent: The Destruction of Earth Two

The Monitor feels the change first. The wave that sweeps reality holds the annihilation of an entire world.  
Earth-Two is the Crisis's first victim. It will not be its last.  
The infinite iterations of the Crisis he has lived have desensitized him to the incomprehensible destruction, but the death of the first Earth is always the hardest to accept. It is the wheel that has been set in motion, the event that will trigger the series to determine the fate of the universe.  
The Monitor has led the multiverse through this Crisis an infinite amount of times. Each time, it has survived. But the loss of the first Earth is the necessary reminder that the future is not pre-determined. That infinite victories could very well lead to one failure.  
And one failure would be the end of time itself.

Jay Garrick will not forgive himself.  
Years of the study, years of research, years of risks and rewards pointed to this. The warnings had been there for him to see, but not to understand. And now, an Earth was gone.  
Earth-Two had been showing signs of anti-matter disruptions for years. Gradually, steadily getting worse - but no signs of this sudden cataclysm that was its destruction. Some string in the multiverse had snapped under the building weight, and a world had paid the price of its failure.  
Jay should've known. He should've seen it coming.  
How is he going to tell Joanne?

Gypsy feels the loss gradually, slowly, in such confusion that she does not act.   
Perhaps if she had, she could have saved lives, but she doesn't understand Her powers see the multiverse as empty space, broken only by the Earths of glowing light, and she doesn't know what to do when one of those lights starts dimming. She watches it, terrified, not only by the fading glow but by the immense force that consumes it.  
She cannot comprehend it. She doesn't want to.

Eobard Thawne watches the destruction idly, failing to convince himself that he is unconcerned. Earth-Two's fate is written, a set point in this iteration of history that cannot be changed.   
Despite the risk, he can brush aside the danger of traveling back to witness it. He must learn what he can about the Crisis, about the events that will unfold in this timeline. He will play his part.   
This world can die, as long as it does so in the right place and at the right time. It is his own he must protect. 

Jesse's world is falling at the seams, and she can do nothing to stop it. Whatever red force is swallowing her Earth is beyond her. It is beyond anyone.   
The thought crosses her mind: _What did I do to deserve seeing this happen? _People dissolving into ashes, corroding away, screaming to her for help. She runs. She fails. She cannot save them.  
She can barely save herself.   
Finding her father and breaching away feels like a disruption of the timeline. She is supposed to die here, now, go down with the ship and down with the destruction of her world. She is a coward.   
Naive hope keeps her from falling into the abyss that threatens to overtake her mind, but deep down, she knows that her home is gone. There will be no getting it back.

Ever.

_The crisis is coming,_

_the crisis is imminent,_

_and the crisis is here._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the point of view from any other character, let me know and I'll see if I can scrape together something that works.  
I'm also taking advice/tips in the comments, as I'm still working on this writing style.  
Hope you enjoyed,  
-Amber


End file.
